Chemistry In Math Class
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Hikari's specialty was never Math. Her specialty was never science either, especially chemistry. Then why is it so easy for her and that new kid, Shinji, have such chemistry in Math class? Ikarishipping!


**Chemistry In Math Class**

**Summary: **Passing math is never and never _was_ Hikari's specialty. Science never was either, especially chemistry. So why is it so easy for her and that new kid, Shinji, to have chemistry in _math class_?? Ikarishipping

* * *

"Problem one is: Five plus three times twelve divided by four plus... nine take away three." Mr. Yakanami, a short and jolly man with a bald head, his white chalk making a scratchy sound as he put parenthesis around the 'nine take away five'.

"You've got two minutes to do this problem, then I'll call on someone randomly." the teacher said. "Remember, order of operations."

Hikari stared at the chalkboard. _'Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally...' _"That means parenthesis first." she grumbled under her breath.

"Pssh... Hikari!"

Hikari turned around mouthing a 'What now?' to Kasumi who was poking her back continuously.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Kasumi questioned, glancing at Mr. Yakanami every now and then, to make sure he wasn't watching them.

"He have been here for a week Kasumi, he really isn't all that new. Just because you were absent all week long..." Hikari grumbled, resuming to the math problem she've been working on previously.

"Just answer the question!" Kasumi prodded on.

Hikari blushed, glancing at the new boy, Shinji Kijimoko. "Well, he is pretty cute." '_And has a nice bod.' _she added quietly in her mind.

"A little?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, he also has nice hair." I added, blushing even harder now. I glanced at him again, and turned an even darker shade.

Kasumi smirked, and laid back in chair, finally having someone she can use against me when I threaten to tell Satoshi that she love him. Poor Kasumi, the poor sap. Defenseless against my threats until now. I sighed in my head, and sulked silently in my chair.

"Hikari, math problem!" Mr. Yakanami called, awaiting Hikari's answer.

'Huh?"

"Math._ Problem_." Mr. Yakanami repeated. "Do you have the answer or no?"

I blushed and stared at my paper. As far as I got with this problem was_ six._ She took a deep breath, and then guessed, "Thirty-five?"

I blushed from embarrassment as I heard murmurs go around the room. I bit my lip as Mr. Yakanami shook his head, indicating my answer was wrong. I sighed, and knew I've failed. I turned around and glared at Kasumi who just shrugged. "Hikari, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, still shaking his bald head.

__

'Keep Kasumi out of poking length, that's what.'

she thought darkly.

"Hikari, I would like you to work with Shinji." He finally said. Her mouth dropped open on his decision.

__

'Oh. Crap.'

"He has the highest grade in the class, and hopefully he'll keep you from getting so distracted." Mr. Yakanami explained, shrugging.

She nodded my head, and then said, "Alright." Hikari began to gather up from my seat and moved next to the empty seat next to Shinji, but not before giving Kasumi a whack with her backpack.

"Now class, you may work with a partner on homework for the rest of class. But _only partners_. No threesomes or foursomes." Mr. Yakanami told the class. Hikari was about to get up to work with Kasumi when he suddenly said, "Hikari, I would like you to stay and work with Shinji." Hikari's mouth dropped open again, but she stayed seated.

****

Hikari's POV

I heard him groan and mutter some words. Some of the words included: "Pesty girl" "from doing work" "fall off building"

"Hey!" I yelled. "You know, I can hear what you're saying!"

"Then why don't you go do what that last sentence I said was." he mocked.

A vein popped in my head, and I swore a volcano somewhere inside of me erupted. "You. Little. As-"

"Oi! Are you and Shinji over there getting along fine?" Mr. Yakanami questioned.

"Hm? Oh, yes! Just fine Mr. Yakanami!" I replied, sweat rolling down my face. I shot a glare at Shinji before muttering, "Let's get to work..."

He just shrugged muttering a "Whatever."

"Problem one: What's fifteen squared?" I read out loud from the math book.

"Two-hundred twenty five."

"What?"

"That's the answer." he replied coldly.

I growled and wrote down the answer. "Is seventy-five prime or composite?"

"Composite."

"What is _N_ if_ R_ take away _Z_ equals _N_ plus _Z_ if _R_ equals fifty-six and_ Z_ equals seventeen?"

"_N_ equals twenty-two."

"You could let me answer at least _one_ of them..." I grumbled under my breath.

"If I did that, a new ice age would begin." he replied nastily.

"What is your _problem?" _I suddenly shrieked, getting up from my seat. Luckily, the room was pretty loud so nobody heard me.

"My _problem_ is _you_." he replied coldly, glaring at me.

"Arrgh! You are such an ass!" I told him, huffing down into my seat.

"You are such a brat." he replied in his mocking voice.

My left eyebrow twitched and I felt my anger rise. "Why are you being such a jerk!?" I yelled at him.

"Why are you being so annoying?" he said.

I growled, then in my nastiest voice. "I'm being _annoying_ because you're being such a_ jerk_!"

"Why do you think I'm being such a jerk?"

"Wow. You two have _some_ chemistry..." commented a girl who was seated a desk away from mine.

"Heh? Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"She means you two would make a _lovely_ couple." replied her friend who was seated next to the blond hair girl who spoke earlier.

"But first, opposites needs to attract." the blondie reminded her freckle face friend.

"Yeah. Like in magnetism, opposites attract!" she chirped.

"You guys are _crazy_." I heard Shinji mutter.

I quickly agreed by nodding my head. "Yeah, crazy." I knew however that I was blushing, really hard too.

"Let's get back to work..." I muttered.

****

xX--About Two or Three Months After--Xx

"Urgh... Would you stop doodling on that paper, and listen to Mr. Yakanami! Maybe then, you'll start getting better grades!" Shinji whispered harshly towards me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I grumbled, crumbling the paper in my hand into a ball_. 'Not going to let him see what I was doodling and writing after THAT comment!_' On the piece of paper, I drew a picture of Shinji and me getting married (sloppily of course). Above us, I drew a heart with S+H on it. Plus silly little comments about Shinji, such as what a hot body he has and what nice hair he has.

I listened to Mr. Yakanami blabber on about the Operation of Orders, integers, multiplying and dividing integers, along with other review I've done in previous grades. He then started to talk on and on about our homework and how if there's a line under a greater or less sign, it means 'equal to or less/greater than'. After a while, I found myself staring at Shinji. I found myself admiring the way he took down every note possible, and how he haves such great attention span. Unlike me.

"Hikari what is the answer to number five on your homework?" The teacher asked, staring at me behind his glasses.

I looked at problem five in the text book. Luckily it was only 'greater than, less than, or equal to'. I quickly did the math in my head, then said, "Less than."

"Very good. Nozomi, what is the answer to number..."

"Nice one." Shinji whispered behind me. "I was certain you were going to get it wrong."

I glared at him. "Hey!"

"Pay attention next time, annoying girl."

"I do pay attention, thank you very much!" I replied harshly.

"Oh... So _that's_ why I felt your eyes on me." He said sarcastically.

"You may now work homework with your assigned partner for the rest of the day." Mr. Yakanami announced.

"You have too much imagination." I grumbled.

Shinji just rolled his eyes in reply. "Of course you wouldn't admit anything though."

I blushed then said, "What is THAT suppose to mean!?"

Shinji smirked at my reaction. "Oh, nothing. Why? Do you THINK it means anything?" he challenged with a smirk.

"Gahh! Why are you such a jerk?" I yelled. A spitball flew past my head, landing in a girl who sat next to me, hair.

"Why do you think I'm such a jerk?"

"Err...! You always answer my question the same way! Why ARE you a jerk?" I yelled desperately, pulling at my hair.

Shinji frowned, then said in a surprisingly serious voice, "Maybe it's because I like you."

I was about to reply back with a witty remark, but then blushed in realization. "Mr. Yakanami, can Shinji and I go to the restroom?" I asked in a shrill and squeaky voice.

"Sure." he replied, nodding his head.

I pulled Shinji out of the classroom then said, "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. My question sounded more like an accusation rather than a question.

"You heard me." he replied. "I said, maybe I'm a jerk to you because I like you. As in, I would like you as my girlfriend."

My mouth fell wide open, but nothing came out. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. My midnight blue hair was blowing gently in the wind, the wind giving it small tangles. The words the two friends has said from months ago suddenly repeated in my mind.

__

"Wow. You two have some chemistry..."

"She means you two would make a lovely couple."

"But first, opposites needs to attract."

"Yeah. Like in magnetism, opposites attract!"

The giggling of the two girls filled my mind. Finally, out of my mouth, I stuttered, "R-really?"

Shinji smirked then said, "Well, I don't see why I would be."

Okay, maybe I ate some bad banannas for breakfast and the bad bananas have gone to my mind, or _Shinji _just said he would like me as _his girlfriend. _Or maybe _Shinji_ had some bad bananas for breakfast and is causing him to say things that are the _exact opposite_ of what he have been saying. I pinched myself. Well, I'm awake, doesn't mean this isn't Shinji's dream though, right? Wait a minute, this isn't his dream either.

Without thinking, I flung my arms around Shinji and kissed him. Shinji at first seemed surprised, but after the shock subsided, he began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard a loud _Ding! _which was the signal that class was ending, and it was time to go to lunch. Shuffling sounds came from inside, and soon the door from Mr. Yakamani's class flew open.

"Whoa!" Mr. Yakanami cried out as he saw us kissing. "I thought you said you were going to the _restroom _not the _kissing room!_"

* * *

**_XD lol random ending. _**

**_Sorry if this seems a bit rushed._**

**_Anyway, please send a review. The button does not bite (nor do I xD)_**


End file.
